The present invention relates to a drinking device and, more particularly, to a drinking device which is operated by hands of divers while underwater.
In scuba diving, a diver has air tanks worn on his/her back in order to breathe underwater, however, the air received in the air tanks lacks humidity to prevent corrosion occurring in the tanks, therefore, the diver feels dryness of his/her throat and lungs. A drinking device is developed in the art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,533 which has a mouthpiece for the diver to suck water therefrom and is positioned by a clip to connect to a vest of the diver, the mouthpiece has an open end and is controlled by a valve such that the diver should first remove his/her regulator from his/her mouth and then insert the open end of the mouthpiece into his/her mouth and then operate the valve to an open position to let water in a bag to be sucked into the diver's mouth via the mouthpiece, but in this way, too many actions should be taken by the diver when he/she wants to drink. Furthermore, as the mouthpiece is secured by the clip to the vest of the diver, the clip could be disengaged from the vest by water flow and the valve also could be mis-operated by the water flow, both of these points being disadvantageous when the diver wants to hold the mouthpiece to suck water.
The present invention intends to provide a drinking device which includes a means for pumping water from a bag and the means is coupled to a mouthpiece and is operated by a hand of the diver so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.